<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents Happen by lesbianettes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887209">Accidents Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes'>lesbianettes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turn Off The Light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Electrocution, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt!Evan Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, introduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck gets electrocuted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turn Off The Light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The power was supposed to be off. </p><p>That’s all Chimney can think about as he kneels over Buck’s body, trying to find a pulse against the side of his neck when Buck keeps twitching. There’s no rhythm to it. His body is all out of sorts with the current that flowed through it and Chimney needs to know if his heart is still beating or the movements are the aftershocks of the current. On Buck’s left, Hen is on her knees as well, forcing open Buck’s eyes to point the pen light into. On his right, there’s Eddie. Eddie, who’s laying down beside him and holding one of his hands, just talking to Buck in a soothing voice. <em>Even if he’s alive, he can’t hear you</em>, Chimney wants to say, but he knows better. That’s not what anyone wants to hear. He can’t say out loud what it means that Buck was electrocuted by a downed power line for too long before they pulled him away. If he’s alive, there’s no telling how bad the damage will be. </p><p>“Eddie,” he says, still trying to find the pulse point on Buck’s neck. He’s about to give up and try the wrist. “Eddie, check him for burns. the contact point was his arm, the one you’re holding.”</p><p>It’s easier to just delegate responsibility. Then no one has to dwell on something like the possibility of losing Buck. Again. It seems they’re always on the edge of this. Buck knelt on the street to treat a woman thrown from the car that hit the pole, and his bare forearm touched the power line, and it was over. Just like that. They had been told the lines were shut down. </p><p>“Second degree, about six inches long and three inches wide,” Eddie responds. “There’s a little bleeding.”</p><p>Chimney stops. Bleeding. If Buck’s bleeding-</p><p>He grabs Buck’s hand, even if Eddie makes a protesting sound, and presses two fingers against his wrist. Fast. Unsteady. But his pulse is there. It’s still going, and out of time with the twitching. His heart is still going. </p><p>“Let’s get him on a backboard and go,” Chimney orders. </p><p>They have to strap him to it because he hasn’t stopped shaking yet, and the last thing they want is for him to fall off the gurney. Eddie stays beside them the whole time, holding the hand on Buck’s bad arm and watching his face. There’s something more than just the familial love of the 118 there, Chimney can tell, but now’s not the time to say a word about it. </p><p>“Chim,” Hen says quietly. “Pupils were fixed. And he’s not protecting his airway.”</p><p>Chimney nods and reaches for gauze for Buck’s burn. “He’s still breathing and his heart’s still beating. He has a chance.”</p><p>Eddie doesn’t chime in, but they all know what’s going through his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr @cupidmarwani, requests open for this AU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>